


Love, Love, Love

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: A series of drabbles where Joshua has the seventeen members as hybrids. Either one member per story or however I want to mix it up. Relationships may or may not be platonic depending on story. Stories will be all unrelated unless otherwise noted.





	1. Delicious Dressed in my Love

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent as hell
> 
> Ch1: Jihan Cat hybrid Jeonghan

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said.

He didn’t respond, choosing to burrow into Joshua’s stomach, purring away as Joshua petted his head and cat ears, his tail curling in contentment.

Sighing, Joshua pulled his hand away. “Jeonghan,” he said sternly.

Jeonghan whined. “Shuaaa. Why’d you stop?”

“I want to talk to you about something,” he explained, flicking Jeonghan on the forehead.

The hybrid sat up, arms unraveling from Joshua’s hips. “What about?”

Joshua gave him a look, his eyebrow lifted as he tapped at his collarbones.

“What about your collarbones?” Licking his teeth, Jeonghan added, “They’re delicious. You’re delicious baby.”

Snorting Joshua pushed at his head, as Jeonghan tried to move back into Joshua’s personal space. “Get a hybrid Joshua. It’ll be good for you Joshua. They’re cute Joshua.” He sighed. “I told you how many times not to leave behind hickeys. At least not so many of them.”

Jeonghan put a smug smile on his face, ears flicking in delight. “You look lovely dressed in my bite radius.”

“How many times Jeonghan?” He asked, crossing his arms sternly and frowning at him.

Jeonghan started to pout, his lips pursing together and his ears flattening on his head. “A lot of the time.” His finger started to make tiny circles on Joshua’s thigh. “But I couldn’t help it. You were so lovely beneath me and I wanted to.” He mumbled the rest of the words.

“I’m still surprised you have so much energy despite working with the other hybrids at the café.” He uncrossed his arms. Joshua was soft for Jeonghan. Something his friends laughed at. But they weren’t any better with their hybrids. “What did you say at the end? Wanted to what?”

“I always have energy when it comes to you,” Jeonghan grinned.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua warned, a threat ready to be launched if Jeonghan didn’t answer him.

He blushed, looking away. “I wanted to make sure everyone knew you were mine. Even if other hybrids can smell my essence in you, humans can’t. Got to stake my claim some other way. A more visible way.”

“You silly cat,” Joshua said. “Come here.” He held out his arms for Jeonghan to move into them.

The cat hybrid, slid his arms around Joshua’s waist, rubbing his ears against Joshua’s face.

“You don’t need to do that. Everyone knows I’m happily in love.” Joshua cheeks flamed a bit. “It’s something to hear other hybrids tell me that I stink of you. No need to be insecure.”

“But you’re delicious all dressed in my love,” Jeonghan purred. “My smell all over. And my teeth. If only you’d go to work with my come in you.”

Joshua pulled an ear, his face a tomato. “Jeonghan!”

He chuckled, tail swishing in delight on the couch as he held onto his beloved, making sure to rub his scent all over Joshua.


	2. Birthday Notes (2Ji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is busy in his studio. It's a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Ji. The second one I've ever written.

“Jihoon!” Joshua waited at the foot of the stairs sighing. What was that rabbit doing? “Dinner time!” Foot tapping lightly on the carpet, he waited a few minutes. “Jihoon!” Still not a peep from him.

Joshua went up the stairs. He knew where Jihoon would be. He wondered if installing that studio was a good idea. He knew Jihoon loved doing things in his spare time but sometimes the rabbit hybrid just got so caught up in it.

He didn’t bother knocking since he knew Jihoon wouldn’t respond if he didn’t hear Joshua yell from downstairs. Barging in, he stopped, hand on the knob, staring as Jihoon’s rabbit ears moved along with the music on his headphones. It was cute. Too bad he had to interrupt.

Walking up from behind, he gently took the headphones off, ignoring the sudden turning of Jihoon’s body. “It’s time to eat now Jihoon.” With one hand, he turned off the machine and with the other he gently ran the back of his fingers against one of Jihoon’s rabbit ears. “No more work or fun until later.”

Jihoon quickly snatched back the headphones. “You didn’t hear anything did you?”

The look on his face was frantic, like he was trying to hide something. Joshua smiled, still caressing his ear. “I didn’t. Let’s go eat. I made your favorite.”

Jihoon nodded, still looking at him suspiciously. But he let Joshua continue his touching without moving away from him like he did on occasion. Moving away, Joshua let go. But to his surprise, Jihoon took his hand and wrapped his fingers around his palm, leading Joshua out the door.

“My favorites?”

“Of course,” Joshua answered, letting Jihoon take them down the stairs.

* * *

Sitting on the chair, Jihoon hid his face in his hands, rabbit ears drooping a bit, as Joshua went to get the rice. If his hybrid friends had seen him just earlier they’d all be whistling up a storm. Hooting and hollering at the sight of Jihoon being more forceful with Joshua. They were always trying to egg him on to take the platonic relationship he currently had with Joshua to the next level.

He sighed. Thank goodness Joshua didn’t hear the song he was making for his birthday. Jihoon had promised himself that he would confess that day. With the notes in his song, he’d say I love you. And hopefully it’d be alright.

Joshua sat down, putting down the bowls. “Let’s eat.”

Jihoon nodded and smiled, gaining another smile in return from Joshua. If he played his cards right he’d see that beautiful smiling face the day he confessed and get a kiss too.


	3. Puppy Love (Cheolsoo)

Seungcheol sat on his haunches waiting for Joshua to wake up. His ears laid flat as he remembered the last time he woke Joshua up after a long night of editing and coffee by the buckets. Nothing good came of disturbing Joshua from his sleep unless it was an emergency.

Whimpering, he rubbed his head against Joshua’s arm that stuck out of the blankets. He was bored and the tv didn’t have anything fun to watch on it and none of the other hybrids were up for playing with him. “Shua,” he whined lightly. He rubbed his head against his arm again, stopping as Joshua groaned and rolled over.

Joshua had left his right arm out and the perfect spot for Seungcheol to crawl and cuddle up against him. Since Joshua wouldn’t wake up, Seungcheol would just have to go back to sleep with him. Then when Joshua did finally open his eyes he’d finally shower Seungcheol with affection. When Joshua spent too much time working on things, it left Seungcheol lonely. But Joshua would always be ready with hugs, pets, and kisses once it was over and he was well rested.

He climbed onto the bed again, going under the blankets and laying his head on Joshua’s arm. Joshua would be awake when he would. For now, Seungcheol would join in dream world. Yawning, he snuggled into Joshua and wrapped an arm around his waist, closing his eyes.

* * *

Moaning, Joshua eyes fluttered. All nighters editing manuscripts and drafts for authors were a pain. But it put food on the table and paid the bills. The biggest problems were how tired they made him and how busy he got. So busy he had to neglect Seungcheol for a bit.

He knew that the Labrador hybrid understood that it was Joshua’s job, but he also knew that Seungcheol was always the slightest bit sad that he wasn’t able to pay attention to him as he normally could. Looking down, Joshua smiled. Looks like Seungcheol couldn’t wait any longer though.

Joshua rolled over and laid his head gently against the hybrid’s. Gently, he started stroking his head. How lonely Seungcheol must’ve felt while Joshua worked through the night for the past few days. He kissed his forehead, lightly, letting his lips linger. He’d have to treat him to a nice date and lots of cuddles no doubt. Cuddling and kisses were Seungcheol’s favorites. Along with spending their days lazily watching dramas with Seungcheol wrapped around Joshua.

He’d order some take out for them later. Then he’d do whatever Seungcheol wanted for the day. As soon as his cute hybrid woke up from his nap.


	4. Be Mine? (MinShua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor wonhuihao threesome thing mentioned

Mingyu bopped his head to the music, moving to the notes while chopping the veggies. Joshua needed a lot of vegetables in his diet. If Mingyu didn’t cook them right he’d never eat them at home. Joshua was so stubborn on the vegetable thing, choosing only to eat certain ones unless they were prepared a certain way. Mingyu would’ve been offended at the slight jab to his cooking skills but he knew Joshua was just picky. It made his owner that much cuter, because it implied that Joshua was picky about everything and that meant when he chose Mingyu out of the whole liter of hybrids that Joshua spent time to pick the right one for him. It meant Mingyu was the best choice, and if he was going to say so himself, it made Mingyu puff up his chest, his ego getting a nice stroke.

Minghao though, his best friend hybrid from next door that belonged Wonwoo and Junhui couple, liked to tell him that Joshua only picked Mingyu because he was so tall and gangly and he stood out from the rest of the pack. Not that Joshua chose him because he was the best choice. That made Mingyu howl a little and wrestle his cat friend to the ground yelling at him to take it back. It made their owners break them apart, scolding them for the childish behaviors when they were so old already. But the two of them always went back to childish behavior around each other. Something that the two best friends just did.

Mingyu would normally pout and whine while Joshua pet his hair and played with his ears, cooing at him. “It’s ok Mingyu. Hao Hao didn’t mean it. I picked you because you were cute.” He would then put his hands on Mingyu’s face and kiss him on the forehead sweetly. “You’re my cutest person.”

That calmed him down enough to ignore the snickering that Minghao did on the side. But he didn’t ignore the small yelp as Minghao got a slight hit and a scolding for being too savage again. It always made him smirk a bit. But then he also got a scolding from Joshua on how he should be a bit more grown up and ignore Minghao’s jabs.

Mingyu loved his best friend but he was too mean sometimes. Mingyu already had a tough time with why Joshua had picked him of all hybrids. The two of them weren’t in a relationship like Minghao was with his owners, the lucky cat.

No. Mingyu and Joshua were still in that weird limbo of relationship. Joshua let Mingyu sleep in the same bed, cuddle with him, give him cheek kisses, let Mingyu be territorial, but there was no sex. Mingyu had yet to have Joshua under him and squirming.

Minghao told him to man up and ask his owner but Mingyu shook his head, his bushy tail wrapping around his large body, whimpering. What if he ruined everything and Joshua sent him away? Mingyu didn’t want that one bit.

But if he waited too long. That man Joshua worked with. That Jeonghan dude. He seemed to have his eye on Joshua too. Maybe Mingyu couldn’t wait much longer.

* * *

Mingyu smiled triumphantly at his creation. A nice hamburger patty with the words be mine made out of tiny veggie strips, with a nice tomato rose on the side for decoration. Placing it in front of Joshua’s seat, he nodded looking at the spread of food. He’d win over his master through his stomach.

Walking out of the kitchen, he walked down the hallway to Joshua’s office. “Shua,” Mingyu said, tail lashing out excitedly. When he heard nothing he repeated himself, “Shua~.” Still there was nothing. “Shua, Shua, Shua, Shua, Shua~,” he whined.

Joshua peeked his head out from his home office. Taking a look at the excited look on his Siberian Husky hybrid’s face, he raised a brow. “What’s up Mingyu?”

“Dinner’s ready,” he said with a huge grin, his eyes lighting up and his smile nearly reaching the sides of his face.

Joshua smiled in return. “Thanks, Mingyu. Whatever you cooked smells delicious. Let me wash my hands and we’ll go eat.”

Mingyu nodded. He couldn’t wait for Joshua to be his. He hoped. He really really really hoped.


	5. Hyung~ (Dino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino's stomach feels weird at times and he doesn't know what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor dino doesn't know what a crush is and jihan happened in the story. i'm so sorry channie ^^;

Chan felt weird. His stomach was flip flopping a lot lately, and it felt tight and a bit airy other times. He would’ve told Joshua but he didn’t want to worry his hyung. The poor dog hybrid was unsure about what was happening. He wanted to prove to Joshua he was grown and that he could handle it himself. It wasn’t like it was happening 24/7, just sometimes. Which is what led him to Seungkwan. It was easier and simpler talking to Seungkwan than it was to talk to Jeonghan, Joshua’s first hybrid.

The cat hybrid was half wild cat and half domestic cat, a mutt of sorts that Joshua had stumbled upon. Or at least that’s what the two of them told him when he was taken in. Jeonghan was cool, half of the time anyhow. The other half of the time he seemed to like smothering Chan will love and affection while the other half he liked teasing him to hell and back.

There was no way Chan was going to go to Jeonghan for advice.

“What’s the problem?” Vernon’s rabbit hybrid looked him up and down. “Did Jeonghan hyung do something again?”

“No,” he said shaking his head, “nothing more than usual. Although he’s getting sort of more territorial lately. Like he shoves me off when Joshua’s petting me so he can get petted. Something he doesn’t normally do.”

“Hmmm,” Seungkwan said, “maybe.” He tapped at his chin. Eyeing Chan, he asked, “Have you hit puberty yet?”

“Yes!” Chan covered himself with his hands like he was seen naked.

Snorting, Seungkwan drawled, “Calm down puppy. I don’t like you in that way. If you hit puberty then you should be able to smell if Jeonghan hyung’s in mating season. You know that the Shua and him mate during Jeonghan’s time of the season.”

Chan nodded, his ears drooping a bit. He had been patted lovingly and hugged before Joshua dropped him off here to spend the week with Seungkwan and Vernon, because Jeonghan was feeling the season and even before he came along he could tell that Jeonghan and Joshua had that sort of relationship. It was a very long week. And when he got back to the house Jeonghan was smug and napping in the sun like normal. Joshua, even though he smiled, looked a bit tired and limped.

“He’s probably going to have another one soon if he’s pushing you off instead of letting Joshua hyung be affectionate.” He sighed. “Anyway, back to your problem, what’s up?”

“I’ve been feeling funky for a while now,” he said squirming a bit. “Like my stomach clenches and then it feels light and tingly at times. Then I’m just fine.” Chan looked at Seungkwan with desperate eyes, “Am I going to die? I don’t want to leave Shua hyung.”

“Oh Channie,” he said softly. “Do you feel these things around a certain someone only?”

“Don’t call me that,” Chan protested. “I’m almost an adult.”

“Do you? Think about it.”

Frowning Chan thought back to the times he started to feel these things and around who did he feel these things.

Seungkwan had a patient smile on his round face. “Figure it out yet?”

“Sometimes, around Joshua hyung,” he said slowly, “my stomach will clench up and then other times when he like smiles at me my stomach will flutter. What does that mean?”

“It’s a crush,” Seungkwan explained. “You have a crush on him. You like him romantically. Since it’s just a crush, it’s not something serious but you have feelings beyond the family love.”

Chan shook his head. “I never thought of him like that.” He wanted to deny he felt like he wanted to kiss Joshua. 

“Doesn’t matter,” the rabbit said, “sometimes they just develop and then they go away. For your sake I hope it goes away. You won’t be able to do anything with Joshua with Jeonghan around.”

Chan knew that. He knew that all too well. Jeonghan had come up to him the first day and straight up told him that romantic feelings weren’t going to work. But here he was.

* * *

 

“Hyung,” he whined, greeting Joshua as he came through the door.

Joshua looked up from his book. “Chan. How was your little hang out?”

“Good,” he mumbled, “but I’m feeling a bit…”

Joshua laughed, “Lonely? Come here.” He patted his lap. Chan settled his head there, sighing in contentment as Joshua started petting him. His tail started to wag, hitting the couch cushions. “I’m sorry if I neglected you a bit. You know how Jeonghan gets around his mating season time.”

He nodded, burrowing his head into Joshua’s thigh. His stomach at his point was feeling fine, no butterflies, no knots, just happiness. Once Jeonghan came back from wherever he was that would change. That was a wrong thing to think about, Chan could feel the knots forming in his stomach now. Damn. Stupid crushes that would go nowhere. They sucked.


	6. Cute Puppy Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolf hybrid jeonghan

“Shua,” Jeonghan whined, his tail thumping on the couch.

“Hmm,” Joshua hummed, petting Jeonghan on the head softly.

“Kiss?” The wolf hybrid looked up from he laid his head on Joshua’s stomach, giving Joshua a hopeful look.

Joshua squealed internally. Jeonghan was so cute. He remembered being warned about taking in a wild hybrid, a wolf one even.

“Temperamental,” someone said.

“Dangerous,” another scientist said.

“Their sex needs,” the worker warned.

“Domineering and uncontrollable,” his friend pointed out.

But Jeonghan was just a cute puppy. He asked Joshua for things and they weren’t even wildly out of control things. Jeonghan liked being petted and kissed. He liked being allowed to cuddle with Joshua and just sleep. He was rather docile.

The only time Jeonghan was domineering was in bed, something Joshua chalked up to his hybrid DNA. He was controlling but not overly so. Jeonghan catered to Joshua’s needs and never hurt him intentionally. Joshua’s wolf hybrid was the cutest.

“You have to come get it Jeonghannie,” Joshua laughed, tapping at his lips.

Growling lightly, Jeonghan surged forward, laying his lips on Joshua’s. He kissed him hungrily, nearly devouring Joshua’s lips, licking at the seams to get his tongue in. He growled in happiness as Joshua opened his mouth for him.

Joshua moaned, sliding further into the couch as Jeonghan started his daily meal of him.

* * *

Jeonghan hovered over Joshua, groaning as he pushed his dick inside. “Shua,” he whined.

Joshua at that point was lost to the pleasure of Jeonghan splitting him open and the hand that fondled his own dick. He let out a little whimper that had Jeonghan thrusting back in a bit more harshly.

Angling his hips, Jeonghan made sure to hit that spot that made Joshua see stars. He moaned, leaning down to bite on Joshua’s shoulder, gnawing a hickey into life. The wolf in him demanded he mark Joshua as his.

He knew that Joshua thought of him as just a cute over-grown puppy, but he had made sure to come across as a soft hybrid. Jeonghan didn’t want to scare Joshua. He just wanted to make sure everyone knew Joshua was his.

Jeonghan growled a lot more than Joshua thought he did, but he only ever growled at people who got to close to Joshua, smelling like they wanted more than just to talk. Or other hybrids who thought they could encroach on Jeonghan’s territory.

Jeonghan was a cute puppy, but only ever for Joshua.

**Author's Note:**

> i would say forgive me for starting new things and not updating others but this is how i roll if you noticed so yea. i work on whatever catches my fancy or i have ideas for.


End file.
